


Воровка

by lamia_oculi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangle, Multi, Romance, Tir ná Lia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamia_oculi/pseuds/lamia_oculi
Summary: Всё пошло не так, когда в Тир на Лиа появилась эта проклятая dh'oine.





	Воровка

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: "Карантир/Цири. Ревность Эредина."

— Ласточка, — оборонил как-то Карантир. — Хочу с ней поговорить. Позволишь?

Эредин тогда ухмыльнулся и хлопнул Навигатора по плечу: мол, чем бы Дитя ни тешилось. Карантир превосходно служил и потому мог претендовать на привилегии. Например, на общение с dh’oine — такой уродливой, но такой талантливой, и, вероятно, способной подсказать Карантиру пару секретов. Так думал Эредин.

Любое мастерство, будь то магия, стрельба из лука или владение клинком, требовало продолжительной практики — этим всю жизнь занимался Карантир, и это было понятно и правильно. Но волшба, которой тот обучался десятилетиями, для неё была естественной, как дыхание. Эредину это не нравилось: не дело, что сопливая dh’oine оказывается более способной, чем результат многовековых усилий Аваллак’ха, пусть в её жилах и текла кровь Доррен.

Чем бы Дитя ни тешилось, а королю-то и вовсе дозволено всё — кроме, пожалуй, отказа от собственного слова. Кто же мог подумать, что всё закончится именно так: что он будет стоять ночью в зарослях и подсматривать за прогуливающейся вдоль берега реки парой. Это попросту нелепо, думал Глас. Но его ноги будто приросли к земле, рука машинально легла на рукоять меча.

Эредин смотрел.

Dh’oine глупо приоткрыла рот, глядя на поднесённую ледяную розу. Она была уродлива и рядом с высоким и статным Aen Elle выглядела смешно.

«Словно паршивый пони рядом с великолепным скакуном», — с отвращением думал Эредин.

А Карантир — _его_ Карантир — довольно улыбался, словно роза для Ласточки — лучшее, что он сотворял за всю жизнь. Словно не мог он одним движением посоха до самого нутра промораживать десятки врагов. Словно не было путешествий по Спирали, полуночных скачек и великих битв.

Можно было на пальцах одной руки пересчитать случаи, когда замкнутый Карантир улыбался Эредину. В первый раз — после самой первой вылазки, когда новый Навигатор доказал, что может не только переносить всех всадников сквозь Время и Пространство, но и изощрённо уничтожать целые поселения, насылая на них несущий смерть холод.

Эредин тогда впервые увидел, как Карантир обращается с магией холода.

Он помнил, как судорожно отползал деревенский колдун в безнадежной попытке спастись от неминуемого, как он замедлил движение, страшно закричал и, наконец, застыл. Эредин услышал тихое похрустывание: колдун покрылся коркой льда. Последующий удар посоха отколол его голову. Из багровой замороженной плоти шеи остался торчать белый осколок позвоночника. Карантир несколько секунд вглядывался в обезглавленное тело, точно не веря, что это его рук дело, затем поднял голову и взглянул на Эредина, будто надеясь что-то увидеть сквозь глухой шлем. После чего отошел, не зная, что под забралом губы Эредина кривятся в жестокой усмешке.

Это была рядовая вылазка, но Эредин уже торжествовал. Мощь Карантира оказалась воистину колоссальной, и Эредин знал, что скоро всё изменится. Теперь для Всадников были открыты все миры. Эредин получил оружие, которое поможет исполнить все его желания.

Когда в тот день они вернулись в Тир на Лиа, он жестом отпустил воинов и поманил чародея к себе. Тот подошел, тяжело опираясь на посох. Аваллак’х многому научил свое создание, сделал его умелым, выносливым и сильным, но ничто не сравнится с первым настоящим боем — и с опустошающей усталостью, что наваливается после.

Бледный, но собранный, чародей остановился в шаге от него. Когда Эредин снял шлем, он выпрямился и прищурил покрасневшие глаза.

«Готовится защищаться», — понял Глас, рассматривая неподвижно стоящего Навигатора. — «Ожидает выговора или упрёка. Должно быть, Лис не позволял ему обезглавливать dh’oine.»

На полах отороченной тёмным мехом мантии виднелись обугленные дыры — последняя память о колдуне, безнадёжно пытавшимся отогнать незваных гостей с помощью пламени. Надо будет заказать Навигатору доспех, как у прочих Всадников, отметил для себя Глас.

— Я впечатлён, — сказал Эредин, ни капли не покривив душой.

Карантир крепче сжал посох, очевидно, не сразу поняв смысл сказанного. Затем его плечи расслабились.

— Второй портал получился не очень устойчивым, — признался он. — Слабая интерсекция.

«Мне об этом знать не нужно, дурачок. Я не Аваллак’х».

Но честность стоило поощрять.

— Это был прекрасный портал, — мягко вымолвил Эредин. — Ты пропустил через него всех воинов. Ты доказал, что справляешься с ролью Навигатора. Добро пожаловать, Карантир, — он протянул ему руку.

И Карантир улыбнулся — немного неуверенно, но явно счастливо, и Эредин не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Карантир пожал протянутую руку, Эредин кивнул ему и отпустил, велев выспаться и восстановить силы.

После этого — дело было в первые годы — каждый раз, когда они возвращались с очередной победой, Эредин чувствовал на себе его взгляд, словно Карантир не был уверен в том, что всё сделал правильно. Иногда Эредин игнорировал эти взгляды, но чаще — кивал или хлопал по плечу, после чего Карантир уходил домой или к себе в каюту.

Хорошо, что чародей не позволял себе подобного во время битвы — этого бы Эредин не потерпел. А после — Эредину было не сложно поддержать его, благо для этого требовалась лишь пара слов или жест. Карантир был очень молод, потому для него была простительна такая слабость. Пока простительна.

Совместных вылазок за их плечами становилось всё больше, Карантир становился увереннее, но его, Эредина, редкую похвалу принимал всё с той же благодарностью — это стало их маленьким ритуалом. Одним из десятков ритуалов и случаев, что намертво привязывают Всадников к своему повелителю. Как угощение отменным вином и разговоры «по душам» для одних или поощрительная коробочка с фисштехом для других. Или как в то утро, когда Глас играючи надрал задницу уважающему грубую силу Имлериху, выступив против него без меча.

Эредин избегал фаворитизма, но он знал, что с каждым стоило разговаривать по-своему. И это давало отличные результаты. Все бойцы были ему верны и с готовностью пошли бы за него на смерть. Но если склонного к бахвальству Нитраля или даже Имлериха можно было при желании прикончить или выгнать, то Карантира стоило держать при себе. Эредин, привыкший окружать себя лучшим, знал, что Карантир — ровно то, что ему нужно.

Так всё начиналось.

А потом появилась проклятая dh’oine. И сейчас Эредин стоял, будто одна из тех ледяных статуй, и смотрел, как его Навигатор наслаждается прогулкой с Ласточкой.

«Яблоко от яблони падает недалеко», — с удивляющей его самого горечью думал он. Рассеянно поглаживая оплётку меча, он тщетно пытался понять, где и когда совершил просчёт.

Как Креван бегал за Чайкой, так сейчас Карантир ворковал с Ласточкой, не замечая ни медленно расползающегося от посоха по земле круга льда, опасно подобравшегося к грязному сапогу dh’oine, ни застывшего неподалёку повелителя. Должно быть, чародей действительно был увлечён, раз перестал контролировать собственную магию.

Грудь Эредина сжало непривычное тяжелое чувство, ставшее совсем невыносимым, когда он услышал девчачий смех: озерцо холода доползло до ноги Ласточки, заставив ее подпрыгнуть. Его Навигатор хлопнул себя по лбу и развеял заклинание, а затем и вовсе воткнул посох в землю и поманил девку в сторону, поближе к реке.

Глас бессильно скрипнул зубами, но взгляд не отвёл, хотя с каждой минутой наблюдать за Ласточкой, которая теперь была слишком близко от спутника, было всё противнее.

—  _О, прекрасные воды, отражающие свет Луны…_ — донесся до него голос чародея.

Роза забыта, настал черёд поэзии.

Глас брезгливо отвернулся. Он увидел достаточно, чтобы принять решение. Dh’oine, посмевшей претендовать на его чародея, нужно будет переломить хребет голыми руками — после того, как она сыграет свою роль. А потом Эредину нужно будет всего лишь наверстать упущенное. Потом. Сейчас ему стоило вернуться в дом и успокоиться. Он надеялся, что пока не слишком поздно.

Он сделал шаг назад и бесшумно растворился в зарослях.

Близился рассвет.


End file.
